Cursed Jewelry
by Chibi-Cola
Summary: [HP/SM] MWPP Era. Who he was, both girls did not know. But when they slipped the rings on their fingers they suddenly found themselves in an other place, another time. Without memories. Rei & Usa Centered.
1. Prologue

**Cursed Jewelry**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. You know who does, and those people are certainly *not* me. I own the plot, though.

**Author Note:** This will be a Sailor Moon / MWPP Era cross. The Marauders and Lily will be in their sixth year, this story centers around Rei and Usagi, who both will be sixteen. Any idea's considering couples, or just any other comments and/or idea's are highly appreciated. Just as CONSTRUCTIVE critism!

~~~

Rei tapped her foot impatiently, giving her wristwatch another look. _15 minutes_, Usagi was already 15 minutes late. It would be a lie if Rei would say she didn't mind, because she certainly _did_ mind. Just as she was dicussing with herself if she would leave or not, she saw her blonde friend rushing forwards to her. 

"Usagi," Rei yelled, "You are late...again" She muttered the last part under her breath and turned around to face her friend. Usagi was a bubbly, cheerful blonde with pretty blue eyes. She was smiling widely at her friend. 

"I'm sorry Rei," she grinned, "but I met Mamoru and we talked for a bit...I think I lost track of time. I left home earlier but it seems that it had no effect anyway." Rei nodded slowly. 

"Shall we," she then asked, "I already bought the tickets because I feared you wouldn't be on time." Usagi shot her raven haired friend a glance as she spoke the last words, but then linked arms with Rei and together they proceeded to enter the cinema. 

~~~ 

A blonde and a black haired girl left the cinema one hour and a half later, chit chatting happily. It seemed like both had enjoyed the movie, judged by their smiles and the subject they where talking about: the movie itself. However, the black haired one decided to change the subject a bit. She was just spitting through her purse when her face darkened. 

"Usagi-chan," she said, "because of all the popcorn you wanted to have I think I'm kind of out of cash. I _know_ that I would pay for everything, it was a threat because you are my best friend...But..." She trailed off. It certainly seemed to bother Usagi a bit. 

"I'm sorry Rei," she exclaimed, "but I was _so_ hungry!" To Usagi's relief, Rei smiled. 

"It's that you have Mamoru, or otherwise I might have thought you would marry food." She laughed. Now it was Usagi's turn to darken a bit. Rei noticed this, and gave her friend an asking look. The blonde sighed: 

"I don't really have Mamoru, anymore. Well I have him as friend, for we decided to give our relationship a well..a break. It's not like we are splitting up forever! Just to give each other sometime to enjoy life and be free! I still love him, Rei, but I know that for the moment being single feels better than being in a relationship." Rei looked at her friend seriously and said: 

"All I have to say is that I think it's a really mature decision of you. I didn't saw it coming really, but I certainly think it's a good decision for the time being. We are sixteen, for God sake! We will have time for relationships later, don't you think? Now we can have some fun and...do girly stuff." The last thing seemed to creep Rei out, but as she saw Usagi smiling she knew she did a good job to cheer her friend up. 

"Now I think it's time to go home as it's already ten o'clock." Rei continued. Usagi nodded and just as the two girls said their goodbye's a strange men aproached them. He wore a long, dark cloak for some strange reason (it wasn't cold at all) and he walked in a weird, suspicious way. He looked around all the time, as if he was followed or watched by someone. Rei and Usagi both eyed him and then looked at each other, questions in their eyes. 

"I don't think it's save to part -" The man now stood practically in front of them. The two girls backed away from the man. 

He had a rat like face, and Usagi felt very uncomfortable under his glance. He looked like someone who used to be chubby and a nice fellow, but the look in his eyes was a rare one: a mix of guilt, fear and also, though almost unnoticeable, a glance of evilness. He cleared his throat loudly, making the two almost jump. It was clear that the guy freaked them out. 

"Ah m'lady's," he muttered, "I'm happy I found you at least..." 

"And may I ask, why exactly is that?" Rei had found her voice again. Since the man was standing in front of them she had the feeling her voice was lost. At first, she had the urge to scream at the man to get away from them, but now she was somehow interested. 

"Of course you may ask," the man said, "but I'm afraid I can't tell you the answer." His lips curled up into a strange kind of smile and he continued: 

"It was a though job. But I succeeded, my master will be very happy," he got an almost peaceful expression on his face when he started talking again, "I'm sure I'll be rewarded greatly. Now step a bit closer, or I'm afraid I'll have to _make_ you step closer." He suddenly lost his peaceful expression and drew a long, thin, piece of wood from under his cloak. He pointed it at the two friends. 

Usagi felt the urge to laugh hard. What did this guy thought he was anyway? She was sure he was some kind of freak, maybe escaped from a mental hospital, too. She just made a start to tell the guy to sod off and bug somebody else when he murmured a strange word under his breath. It sounded like '_Imperio_'. 

It felt wonderful, Usagi's head was clear. No more worries, no more thoughts. She just stood there, watching the man with the piece of wood in his hand sighing relived. 

"Now come here," he instructed Usagi and Rei. They both obeyed him and stepped towards him. "Put those rings on your fingers," he now said. He showed them two beautiful craved, silver rings. Both of the girls grabbed one of the rings and put them on their fingers. There was a bright flash, and the blonde and the black haired girl where both gone. The man cackled softly: 

"Lord Voldemort will be happy. _Very_ happy. No need to worry about the Moon and Mars princesses anymore. The others will deal with the rest of this _Senshi_. So no muggle-lover like Dumbledore can seek their help," he smiled, "though I'm curious why they both remind me of people I used to know." 

~~~ 

Usagi flung her eyes open and almost immediately got blinded. She was lying in a bed, with a soft quilt with white covers and a soft pillow under her head. However, exactly above her was a lamp, which also was the cause of her almost blinded eyes. She groaned and lifted her head. Next to here, also lying in a bed, was Rei. Usagi tried to remember who exactly Rei was, but she didn't seem to get further than the point that this girl was a friend of hers, and that her name was Rei.

Rei seemed to be still asleep, or maybe knocked out. Usagi fingered the silver ring on her finger and sighed. She couldn't even remember who _she_ was! 

** Ok! That was it..Prologue, not very long I know! By any chance does anybody know if Imperio is the proper curse? I only have the Dutch version of the Goblet of Fire so far (it sometimes sucks to be Dutch) and I don't know for sure if it's the English name as well! Once again, reviews are highly appreciated just as constructive critism or any idea's considering the story. **


	2. 01 Magic, Muggles & Memories

**Cursed Jewelry**

**01. Magic, Muggles & Memories**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. You know who does, and those people are certainly *not* me. I own the plot, though.

**Author Note:** This will be a Sailor Moon / MWPP Era cross. The Marauders and Lily will be in their sixth year, this story centers around Rei and Usagi, who both will be sixteen. Any idea's considering couples, or just any other comments and/or idea's are highly appreciated. Just as CONSTRUCTIVE critism!

~~~

"Ah, you are awake at least." Usagi suddenly saw a woman coming into view. She looked like a nurse, but she wore old fashioned clothes that nobody in any normal hospital would wear. The woman had a friendly face, with a little smile plastered on it. 

"I'll have to inform the headmaster about this, but first...Are you hungry? Thirsty perhaps?" Usagi didn't really felt hungry or thirsty, but the thought of food did seem very appealing. 

"Oh yes please, I would like some food," the woman smiled and turned around, "But! Where am I? Where are we?" She corrected herself when she heard Rei moaning softly in her sleep. Once again, the woman turned around and looked at Usagi with a hint of compassion in it. 

"I am not really the person or in the position to tell you about this," she said, "you will have to wait until the headmaster is here, I'm afraid." Then the nurse walked away, leaving Usagi alone with a sleeping Rei. 

~~~ 

A few minutes later Usagi was sitting on her bed, a plate with food on the table next to her bed. The nurse had left once again, obviously to fetch the headmaster. Usagi was confused, her thoughts where a tornado of incoherent memories and fears. Who exactly was she, or who was Rei aside from a friend? Who was the black haired male, present in almost ever single thing she remembered? And why did the moon seem to play such an important role in really everything she knew? 

Could it be possible that she suffered from _amnesia_? 

Usagi chewed on a piece of bread carelessly when she heard Rei moaning again in her sleep. This time she also tossed to her other side. Was it possible that the black haired girl still knew everything? Usagi hated the numerous questions that popped up with almost everything she remembered. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and questions that she didn't noticed that Rei opened her eyes slowly. 

"Usagi-chan?" She asked softly. Usagi jumped up, caught off guard. She then saw that Rei had opened her eyes and was watching her. 

"Rei!" Usagi screamed happily, and flung her arms around Rei, who was still lying down in her bed. Rei smiled weakly, looking like she didn't really know what to do in a situation like this. The blonde was now hugging her, muttering about strange nurses and amnesia. It confused Rei, who struggled to get her arms free so that she could get Usagi off her. When she finally succeeded and gently pushed Usagi away she heard some noises; it was as though someone was opening a door. 

"Ssh, I think someone is coming." Usagi quickly flopped down on her bed as the two waited for someone to come. 

~~~ 

"Be quiet!" Someone said, but both of the girls didn't saw anyone coming into view. After a few moments of silence they heard an 'Auch' and after that: 

"Peter, that was my foot!" It sounded angry. Rei was suprised. The voices sounded close, very close, but still she saw no one. Usagi looked as Rei felt, her eyes filled with curiosity, but she was quiet so she could hear exactly every movement the invisible persons in the room made. Then, without a warning two boys in black robes showed up in front of them. Rei screamed, but Usagi screamed even louder. The boys waited until Usagi stopped her high pitched scream, one of them even flopped down next to Usagi on her bed. When she stopped screaming he applauded for her. 

"Great," he said amused, "that was the best scream I ever heard since we hexed Lily Evans' hair black," the other boy let out a small giggle as if the memory was very funny. The first boy, who tolled them about the Lily Evans person was a quite handsome guy. His fairly long hair was black, and pulled back in ponytail. He had dark eyes who sparkled with joy. The other guy was a chubby guy with watery eyes and blonde hair. 

"Anyhow," the black haired one continued, "who might you two lovely ladies be? I don't recall ever seeing you before, and I'm sure I would have noticed such pretty faces!" Usagi flushed a bright red but Rei ignored his comment. 

"I-I am..Usagi," the blonde stammered, "and her name is Rei." She pointed at Rei who seemed to be very annoyed by both the boys presence. 

"Ah well Miss Usagi and Miss Rei," the black haired guy said charmingly, "My name is Sirius Black, at your service." He stood up and bowed. 

"And I am Peter Pettigrew." The other guy said quietly, he looked a bit shy, or maybe even intimidated. Usagi, who was giggling none stop since Sirius had bowed now had seem to calm down bit. "Well, _servant_ Black," she giggled, "how did you that? Just popping out of nowhere?" Both boys looked at each other and shifted uncomfortable. 

"We hoped you wouldn't notice." Sirius finally said. Rei raised her eyebrow questioningly. 

"So you say we should consider it _normal_, that two boys just pop out of nowhere? Like if they where invisible?" It was the first time she spoke since the boys revealed themselves, if you don't count the scream. Now it seemed like Peter could panic any moment, and Sirius looked like he was thinking hard to come up with some kind of excuse. However, just on that moment the door opened once again. 

In the doorway stood the nurse, who looked very irritated, and an old man with a long white beard and glasses. Behind the glasses you could see his eyes, the amused sparkle even noticeable from a distance. 

~~~ 

"Mister Black, Mister Pettigrew," the old man said, "I would appreciate if you would return to your dormitories immediately, for as it, we have to talk with the young ladies." Both the boys nodded and waved goodbye to Rei and Usagi. 

"Bye Rei! Bye Usagi!" Sirius said before he skipped off, Peter following him. Though he tried to hide it, Rei saw how Sirius carried something under his robes. She was sure the old man had seen it too, but he just ignored it. Now the man walked towards them, the nurse following him. She took the plate with still some food left on it and then walked away again. It was obvious that she didn't was a part of a conversation that would follow. 

Both Rei and Usagi eyed the old man nervously as he grabbed a chair and seated himself in it. He smiled and then begun to speak: 

"Good evening, young ladies. I don't think you know who I am, now do you?" Judging by the looks on their faces he knew he was right as he continued, "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Usagi's mouth dropped, she closed it quickly and then she laughed. 

"Sir, I think I heard that wrong," she laughed, "did you say Witchcraft and Wizardry?" 

"I did, Miss...?" 

"Usagi, my name is Usagi Tsukino. And my friend's name is Rei Hino." Usagi said, introducing herself and Rei for the second time in a short period. 

"Well Miss Tsukino," Albus Dumbledore said, "I did say Witchcraft and Wizardry. You did not hear me wrong." 

"Sir," Rei started looking doubtfull, "if we really _didn't_ hear it wrong, what do you think we are thinking right now then? You must understand that I think you are complete mental, as there is no such thing as Witchcraft or Wizardry." Usagi nodded, she thought exactly the same thing. To both the girls suprises, the headmaster smiled. 

"There is where you go wrong, Miss Hino," he stated, "because there _is_ such a thing as Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if I'm not mistaken, the both of you are living proof of it!" 

~~~ 

Rei didn't know if she would laugh, cry, or stay quiet to hear what the headmaster had more to tell. As she was totally perplexed by his words, she was already quiet, and didn't had to make a choice. Albus Dumbledore was looking at them, looking very amused. 

"Could you explain that please? I don't get it." Usagi muttered. 

"Well," the headmaster answered, "you are both witches. Good ones, I'd say judging by the strong aura of magic that surrounds you. Or that was what professor Trelawney told me." 

"And how can you be sure that professor Trelawney speaks the truth?" Rei asked. 

"Oh, we don't, actually," Albus smiled, "but all of the staff members agreed that you are witches. For if you wheren't, you couldn't see this castle." 

"Are we in a castle?!" Usagi screamed excited. The old man nodded and Usagi jumped off her bed, ready to discover the castle. 

"Usagi-chan, I don't think we are finished yet." Rei said annoyed and Usagi flopped down on the bed again. "Sir, could you explain exactly _where_ we are?" 

"Ah well, you are in a castle as I just told you. This castle is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only magical people, witches and wizards, can see it. This makes you witches as I already told you. People who can not see this castle are called Muggles, non-magical people." Albus explained. 

"And this is a school you say?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes Miss Tsukino, this is a school. We teach young witches and wizards here. There are subjects like Potions, Divinations and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hoped this answered all your questions." 

"No actually, I only have one question. Why are we here?" Rei quickly said. 

"That seems obviously to me, Miss Hino," the headmaster replied, "as you are witches, it only seems logical to me that you will follow the lessons whenever you start to feel ready for it. Now, I'm afraid I must go, I have a lot of work to do. If you need something, just ask madame Pomfrey." He then left, leaving the two friends alone with their thoughts. 

Thank you for the reviews: 

**Neko:** Thank you for your review 

**Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady:** I don't really care for Usagi either. I'm very annoyed by the way everybody portraits her as miss perfect herself, but I thought I should try to get her in the story anyhow (maybe I would see the good sides everybody obviously sees). And you should try to read the Harry Potter series, they're really good, I promise :). 

**Ebony:** Thank you for telling about Imperio :). Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. 

**Maiden Genisis:** Wow ^_^. I got the email that I received an review and the first thing I saw was: "This Rules". Wow, that really made me happy :), it motived me to work on this chapter some more! Thank you for your review! 

**Like Cats:** I already explained why Usagi is in it, but thanks for the review anyway! 

**Biki-chan:** Thanks for the nice words and the review! 

**Genki no Kitsune:** Hehe, there are some slight UsaxSirius hints in this chapter, but I don't actually figured the pairings out yet. Of course, it will be JamesxLily, and don't worry...Both Usa and Rei will get a man, I think! Thanks for the review!


End file.
